


Clubbing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has a green monster on his shoulder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

The pulse of the club was more than enough to get Roy in the mood for more than just a drink. He let the waves of music pour through and into him, looking around for just the right partner...and he froze, faltering out of the tempo when he saw his Robbie dancing with a stranger. Granted the stranger was damn good looking, with spiky gold-brown hair and clothes straight out of any fashion magazine. But that was his Robbie...

He slid into the dance expertly, demanding Dick's attention, pulling him away from the shorter stranger, and grinned like a devil when Dick gave him an exasperated sigh. It didn't take long to find the right beat after that, though, as the two let their own rhythm take over.


End file.
